Grolantor
Grolantor is the Giant patron deity of all Hill Giants and was one of the Fomorians,Titans created by Ulutiu. He and the fey goddess Cegilune were close consorts and their progeny became the first Hill Giants. Cegilune was beautiful and Grolantor could not be called hideous, but their children were ungainly giants of bizarre proportions. When Grolantor's brother Balor (now Karontor) made a pact with Shabbith-Ka in order to exterminate the Tuatha Dé Danann, Grolantor called upon Annam for help. When none came, Grolantor called upon the forces of Memnor instead. Grolantor did not know, but Annam had not responded to his calls because he and Memnor had engaged in a terrible battle, leaving Annam nearly dead and Memnor in exile. When Grolantor tried to enter the realm of his step-father and mother he was cast into Carceri where he remains. This is one of many times that Grolantor had been manipulated by Memnor, with the first being when they as children had accidentally triggered a war between the ogres and giants. Annam at the behest of Vaprak placed an order on the two of them that neither could meddle in the affairs of Giant-Kin, (which prevented Grolantor from ruling the Fomorians instead of Balor, but which he later forgot about) and Memnor told Hiatea and Stronmaus that the ban had been lifted, allowing Grolantor to claim rule of his hill-giant children and Memnor to continue meddling until his total exile. Grolantor is a willfully ignorant and often naive figure in Giant lore, and the stories about him all seem to reflect that. He is a strong, brutish force that would rather smash something than speak to it. Relationships Grolantor is still loyal to Annam and the Giant Pantheon and his exile is now self-imposed, since he stays and keeps a watchful eye on Karontor. He has had many battles with the forces of the Dwarven Pantheon (so many that he wears an entire set of belts made of woven dwarven beards upon his massive frame). He is angry at Memnor for using him so many times and distrustful of the members of the Goblinoid Pantheon. He is evil mostly out of ignorance and stupidity, but not without consequence. Hiatea has been known to violently reprimand him on several occasions. Worship of Grolantor Several different races worship Grolantor but his two major churches are that of the Hill Giants and that of the Ettin. Due to differences in doctrine and the Ettins' higher level of theological philosophy, the two are unable to make any real alliances despite the common religion, with the Ettin believing in Grolantor as a being of duality. The only ritual of Grolantor's clergy is feasting and drinking, something his most loyal take to heart and examine all year round (eating anything and everything in sight) with many of them becoming Mouths of Grolantor, beings that are actually afforded paranormal powers by their gluttony. Dogma of Grolantor Prey upon the small and do not trust their fancy words. Never admit weakness, CRUSH the weak. Devour all you can stomach. Category:Gods Category:Giant Pantheon Category:Titans Category:Evil Category:Chaos Domain Category:Death Domain Category:Earth Domain